Cryosis
by Green-ProxyRaven
Summary: Link est enfin de retour a Toal, mais, à peine arriver, ses nuits sont parsemer d'horrible cauchemars. Quelques jours à peine après son retour.. La princesse fait appel à lui pour une demande spécial qu'il refuse. (Futur Ganon/Link, comme ça vous êtes au courant)
1. Prologue

Hello mes jack in box, je vous reviens avec une toute nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue en jouant à Zelda Breath of The Wild (après avoir terminer encore une fois Twilight princess)

Je vous laisse donc le prologue ici en dessous et je vous dit bonne soirée !

**Cryosis**

**Prologue**

Fini, ce cauchemars était fini, du moins, c'était ce que Link pensait... Après avoir dit au revoir à Midona et à la princesse, il était rentré à Toal, bien heureux de retrouver sa maison et ses amis.

En entrant, il se débarrassa de ses armes au plus vite et les cacha dans le coffre qui se trouvais au cœurs des ténèbres de son sous sol...

Elles lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs douloureux, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le sang chaud de ses ennemis sur ses mains et son visage, la culpabilité après un meurtre, il n'y avait rien de pire...

Après bon repas et un bain bien chaud le jeune héros était monté aux échelles qui menait à son lit, il s'était installé sous la couverture, allongé face à sa fenêtre, un bras sous la tête, légèrement recroquevillé, la couverture remonté jusqu'aux épaules, il avait longuement fixé le vide devant lui, il avait eu énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque enfin il eu trouvé le sommeil, celui-ci ne fut pas le moins du monde reposant, il revoyait en son esprit les cadavres jonché la plaine d'Hyrule, la forêt, les grottes, le sang se répendre tandis que son corps se couvrait de ténèbres, puis apparurent à l'horizon de la plaine deux grand yeux de couleurs or, ce fut la dernière visions qu'il eu avant de se réveiller dans un violent sursaut, le corps couvert de sueurs froide.

Après quelques laborieuse minutes à reprendre son souffle, il regarda par la fenêtre la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel, ses pensées tournait dans son esprit tel un tempête, il avait tuer, et pas une seule fois, il avait tuer de nombreuses créature, mais aussi cet homme, la dernière expressions qu'il avait eu le hantait, il sentait son corps encore parcourus de tremblement alors qu'il imaginait encore les quelques goutes perlé le longs de sa lame avant de s'écrasé au sol.

Ce n'est qu'en levant sa main pour frotter ses yeux qu'il constata qu'il était en train de pleurer, d'innombrable larmes glissaient le longs de ses joues...

Pourquoi s'en voulait il autant? ne l'avait il pas fait pour protégé les gens auxquels il tenait? Pour protégé son monde de la dévastation? Pour protégé sa vie?

à contre cœur, il s'en retourna vers son lit, la nuit était encore loin d'être terminée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus banal, il se rendait à la ferme pour aider à garder les chèvres, puis s'en allait s'amuser avec les enfants dans le village, cependant, il parvenait de moins en moins à sourire, ses lèvres semblait vouloirs resté désespérément closes alors qu'il s'assombrissait, tout ce qui lui apportait d'énorme joie autrefois nui lui provoquais plus qu'un léger désintérêt, rongé par la culpabilité, ses nuits étaient encore et toujours bercée de cauchemars plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Lors d'une après midi, Moï lui apporta une missive en provenance du palais, la princesse voulait qu'il se rendent la bas afin de lui montré l'une de leurs nouvelle trouvaille.

Link se dit alors que quitter Toal quelques temps ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal, et lui changerait les idées.

Le jeune hylien prépara alors sa jument, Epona, prenant quelques fruit et une bouteille de lait pour le trajet, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche légère, et d'un pantalon beige dans les même matière que le haut, une tenue totalement décontractée, il se mit en route vers le palais.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, et en moins d'une après midi, il arriva sur les lieux, présenta la lettre au gardes et du descendre du dos de sa brave amie pour gravir les marches de l'imposant château royal d'Hyrule .

Contrairement a ce qu'il avait cru, venir en ces lieux ne lui conféra aucun bien être, Plutôt...Une sensation de stresse intense...C'était ici qu'il l'avait tuer, enfin non, pas tout à fait, mais c'est la qu'avait commencer le combat qui lui avait été fatale.

Arrivant à la salle du trône, il fut annoncer par l'un des gardes charger de garder l'entrée de l'immense pièce, Link avança le longs du luxueux tapis rougeoyant et s'agenouilla devant le trône ou était assise la princesse Zelda.

Celle-ci sourit, et se leva

-redresse toi, Link.

Elle descendis les quelques marches qui les séparait, et alors que le jeune héro se levait, elle l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs du palais.

-Nos chercheurs ou découvert une technologie qui nous permettrait de conserver nos corps et notre esprit endormit pendant des décennies ! Imagine ! Nous pourrions voir le futur ! Et peut être même aider les générations qui suivront à se protéger, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

Elle se tourna vers Link, afin de percevoir sa réaction, consciente de son mutisme. Link l'avait au début écouter avec intérêt.. Mais étrangement… les dernières phrases ne lui plaisait pas… Il avait… comme un doute sur le but de cette conversation, doute qui fut confirmer par les mots qui suivirent

-Link ! Accepterait tu de participer à ce projet ? On te placerait en sommeil, comme ça, si par malheurs les ténèbres venait à revenir tu pourrait à nouveau protéger Hyrule de ton courage !

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient entré dans laboratoire situer dans les sous sol de château, Link, lorsque Zelda tourna les yeux vers lui pour voir sa réponse, hocha négativement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer, trop de sang avait couler le long de sa lame, tout ce qu'il voulait.. C'était retourner à sa vie tranquille d'antan.

-Voyons ! Pense à nos descendant ! Ils auront besoin d'un héros pour les protéger du mal !

Link fis à nouveau non de la tête, sans même y songer, ce qui déplu hautement à la princesse, qui fronça les sourcils et Déclara alors

-Link, ne soit pas égoïste ! On a besoin que tu le fasse ! Pour protéger Hyrule !

La s'en était trop ! Lui ? Égoïste ?! Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il avait été arracher à sa maison pour combattre à travers tout Hyrule parcourant terre et ciel afin de libérer tout ses peuples, afin de ramener la paix, il avait dû tuer pour protéger, pour atteindre le château et la sauver des griffes de Ganon, et ce n'était pas assez ?! Pourquoi elle, elle ne le ferai pas ?! Link rougissait à présent de colère jusqu'au bout des oreilles, La princesse voyant qu'il ne flancherai perdit son air bien veillant et désespérer pour un air froid, Elle le pointa et Déclara alors fermement

-Emparer vous de lui et commencer le processus !

Elle quitta alors la pièce, la tête haute. Avant que Link n'ai le temps de réagir, quatre des gardes vinrent le saisir, il commença alors à se débattre avec fureur pour tenter de leurs échapper, mais en vain, alors qu'il allait réussir à leurs faire perdre leurs prise sur lui, il sentit quelques chose entrer dans son épaule.. Une aiguille.. Puis lentement tout devint noir…Complètement noir, il ne percevait plus rien.. Ni lumière.. Ni sons.. Juste le vide.


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouveau patient

**Cryosis**

**Nouveau patient**

Raveldor Dragmir était un jeune étudiant en médecine de 23 ans, depuis le début de cette années scolaire ils étudiaient l'évolution du processus de Cryogénisation qui avait pris place environs mille ans auparavant.

Assis dans l'amphithéâtre qui leurs servait de classe, le Gerudo tapais sur son ordinateurs les informations intéressante que le professeur donnait, Raveldor était quelqu'un de plutôt bien gâter par la nature, il avait une peau foncer, de longs cheveux roux maintenus dans une queue haute, des yeux doré qui faisait fondre le cœurs de plus d'une demoiselle, sans parler de sa musculature particulièrement développer.

Contrairement à ses camarades qui étaient souvent vêtu de costumes, le Gerudo ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc, avec un jeans noir et une paire de baskets dans les mêmes tons.

-Cette année sera spéciale, nous allons ramener à la conscience des personnes conservée depuis 1000 ans.

Vous aurez chacun un patient attribuer dont il faudra vous occuper, vous devrez d'abord les aider à réhabilité leurs corps, tout en dressant une étude complète de leurs évolutions à rendre pour la fin de cette année scolaire. Il s'agira de votre travail de fin d'étude.

Il vous faudra également les aider à se réintégrer dans la société, lentement.

Vos familles ont été avertie fin de l'an dernier, ils étaient placé sous silence jusqu'à confirmation du projet. Vous devrez dans un premier temps les accueillir chez vous.

Raveldor retint un profond soupire, dans un sens, c'était un inconvenant, mais dans un autre sens, travailler à domicile l'arrangeait. Il serait aisé de marquer des points la dessus…

L'étudiant attrapa alors l'un des documents qui lui parvenait avant de faire suivre les autres à ses congénère, il commença alors sa lecture.

Les cours étaient déplacé uniquement une fois par semaine pendant les six premiers mois d'occupation afin qu'ils puissent se consacrer pleinement à leur « patient »

Les dits patients leurs étaient attribuer l'après midi même avec une bourses pour subvenir à leurs besoins .

Le roux parcourus les quelques dernières lignes et se massa les paupières, le reste du cours se poursuivit sur des explications concernant les risques d'une Cryogénisation à long termes, notamment l'impacte sur le corps, et l'esprit, prenant des notes sans trop y faire attention, il rangea ensuite ses affaires lorsque le cours se termina.

Quittant l'établissement scolaire il fut rejoins par un jeune homme au cheveux noir, mi-longs tenu en une queue de cheval, qui le salua d'un geste de la main avec un sourire gigantesque.

-Yo !

-Salut Jeff..

-J'ai entendu dire que votre classe participait au projet cryosis ?

-Ouais, ils ont décider de nous coller un patient, d'office pour six mois…

-Six mois ? Ils se mouchent pas du cul..

-Toujours aussi poli..

-Sinon ton vieux, encore en voyage ?

-Il ne rentre pas avant la semaine prochaine..

-Vois le bon côté de la chose avec ton patient tu ne sera pas seul..

-C'est pas faux..

Au fils de leurs discussions, ils entrèrent alors dans une sandwicheries et passèrent commande

-Si ta une bonne patiente, tu me la présente hein ?

-Jeff..

-Surtout si elle est Rousse !

-Jeff !

-Mais quoiiii ! Je suis désespérer laaaa !

Raveldor soupira et se mit à manger tranquillement, Jeff était un coureur de jupon invétéré, il avait une capacité magistrale à devenir lourd, mais il était aussi l'une des rares personne sur qui l'étudiant savait qu'il pouvais compter en toute circonstance.

alors qu'il se posait sur un banc proche de l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire, ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jeff ne partent.

Le gerudo se leva et rejoignis alors son groupes dans le hall d'entrée ou le professeur leurs avait donner rendez vous. Prenant les présences, il les fis alors suivre au parking ou ils montèrent dans une navette vers le laboratoire.

Sur le trajet, certain interrogeait encore le professeur, tandis que d'autre discutait entre eux, pour le rouquin, une bonne paire d'écouteur et de la musique était tout ce qu'il fallait.

L'université et le laboratoire royal n'était pas tellement éloigner l'un de l'autre, une demi heure tout au plus entre les deux avec un véhicule.

Une fois sur place, ils quittèrent leurs embarcation, et se réunirent devant le professeur.

Monsieur Loriel, de son nom, salua un homme plutôt petit, grisonnant avec un petit air renfrogner.

-cher étudiant, je vous présente le professeur Zipher. C'est lui qui dirige le laboratoire royale.

L'homme les jaugea un instant du regard avant de leurs offrir un sourire ma foi assez sympathique,

Il semblait s'être illuminé alors que l'atmosphère s'était réchauffer.

-Salut les jeunes, je serai là pour vous guider tout au long de cette visite, je serai votre guide !

C'est suite à cette phrase que le vieux scientifique les fis entrer dans le hall du laboratoire, commençant par leurs présenté un peu les lieux, son histoire, les systèmes utilisé…

Ils descendirent par la suite une longue série de marche qui conduisait à un grand couloirs en ligne droite avec des dizaines de porte de chaque côté et une dans le fond.

-Vos patient ont été réveiller il y'à deux jours, ils sont encore un peu désorienté. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, je vous attribuerait une pièce, vous pourrez alors y entrer et faire connaissance avec votre patient, vous passerez l'après midi avec eux et ils repartirons avec vous ce soir.

Le professeur tendis alors sa liste au scientifique qui, petit à petit appela les nom des élèves, leurs donnant le numéros de la chambre qui leurs avait été attribuer, petit à petit le groupe diminuait jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne reste que Raveldor, Monsieur Loriel et le docteur Zipher.

-Raveldor, étant donner que tu es L'étudiant avec les meilleurs notes de l'établissement, nous avons décider de te confier le cas le plus difficile.

Le professeur donna une fiche au gerudo qui le fixait intriguer, il observa la photo, tranquillement.

-Le jeune homme que tu vois la s'appelle Link, il à 17 ans. Il a été le tout premier sujet d'expérience de la Cryogénisation, il est muet, et… ne réagis pas. Je te fait confiance pour y trouver une solution. Je sais que tu en est capable.

Déclara le vieux scientifique avec un sourire bienveillant avant de lui montrer la porte. Raveldor termina la lecture du dossier, puis ouvrit alors la porte.

**Cryosis**

Encore et toujours cette horrible visions, deux grand yeux doré remplis de haine et de colère.. Des cadavres.. Du sang.. Des bruit d'épée.. Puis… ces sons avait commencer à s'atténuer pour être remplacer par des voix… il avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens.. C'était flou comme si il avait la tête dans une bulle…

Mais au fur et à mesure, il commença à entendre de manière plus distincte, il y avait des bruit de pas, des gens…Au fur et à mesure, ses rêves commencèrent à s'effacer de son esprit… il avait du mal à se souvenir..Ou était il ? Qui était il ?

Lentement, il ouvrit ses beau grand yeux bleu, qu'il referma immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui se trouvais face à ses yeux, il aurait voulu porter une main à son visage pour s'en cacher mais ses muscles était extrêmement engourdis, il Lâcha un petit gémissement de douleurs.

-Il se réveille !

Fit alors une voix masculine, Link du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir les yeux, il tomba alors sur.. Une lumière blanche.. Et des têtes penchée sur lui, des visages qui lui était inconnu, un homme et une femme portant un masque, et une tenue blanche.

-Bonjour Link, bienvenu parmi nous a nouveau, vous venez de vous réveiller après 1000 ans de Cryogénisation, vous allez vous sentir engourdi pendant quelques heures, vous aurez soif, faim, et serez peut être un peu étourdi quand vous vous redresser, c'est tout à fait normal.

Link les regarda, il firent une série d'examens contre les quels il ne put protester, encore trop faible,

Peu après, il fut alors transporter dans une chambre, assez grande, peu meublée, avec une fenêtre à côté de la quel le lit fut placé.

Les infirmiers sortirent le laissant seul, dans le courant de l'après midi, le jeune Hylien parvint à se redresser, assis, mais pas à se lever, lorsqu'il avait tenter, ses jambes avait immédiatement céder et le personnel avait du venir le ramasser pour le remettre sur son lit.

Il se sentait faible et honteux…Et en colère.. Alors.. Il avait commencer à regarder par la fenêtre, silencieusement, il décida d'ignorer toute personne qui entrait ou tentait de lui parler, il n'avait pas toucher au moindre repas que on lui avait amener.

Dans son esprit tournait des souvenirs.. 1000 ans.. Ça voulait dire que plus aucun de ses amis ne vivaient.. Il était seul. Totalement seul…

**Cryosis**

Le jeune étudiant entra dans la chambre, doucement et après avoir refermer la porte, il observa son patient, c'était un jeune Hylien, pâle avec des cheveux mis-longs d'un blond foncé presque brun, il était plutôt petit et semblait particulièrement fragile, celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et ne semblait même pas réagir à sa présence.

Raveldor se mit alors à avancer en direction du lit, et s'approcha de lui, doucement. Il le regarda un instant, observant à présent son visage, il avait un nez droit, légèrement retrousser, un visage arrondis, de grand yeux bleu encadré de longs cils noires, il ressemblait à un ange..

-Bonjour..

Le jeune Hyliens remua légèrement l'oreille en entendant une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue mais qui pourtant lui était familière, une voix à la fois grave et douce, il détourna alors ses yeux de la fenêtre et se figea, cette homme… Il resta paralysé de terreur pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillé. Sentant son malaise, le Gerudo lui tendis d'un mouvement lent et précautionneux sa main droite.

-Je m'appelle Raveldor Dragmir.

Link l'observa et à l'entente de son nom sembla se détendre, doucement… Ce n'était pas lui…Il leva alors lentement son bras et vint attraper la sienne, le roux ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel points elle était petite.. Et extrêmement douce, il bloqua un instant comme ça. Mais fini par lâcher sa main en s'excusant quand il vit le regard intriguer du petit blond

-Je suis la parce que a partir de aujourd'hui je suis celui qui m'occuperai de toi, tu va venir vivre chez moi, je vais m'occuper de t'intégrer à la vie dans ce nouveau monde, tu as des affaires à emporter ?

Link le regarda un instant… Quitter cet endroit ? C'était déjà un bon point.. Il hocha négativement la tête, et tenta de se lever à nouveau, sauf que ses jambes n'étaient toujours pas apte à le porter, Par chance Raveldor le rattrapa de justesse par les hanches à l'aide d'un bras, il glissa ensuite l'autre sous les genoux du jeune homme et le souleva alors à la manière d'une princesse.

Il sortit, et dans le couloirs fut intercepter par les infirmière qui venait de lui 1poorter une chaise roulante pour pouvoirs déplacé Link, il y déposa alors le jeune blond. Prévient le professeur, le Scientifique lui donna alors une bourse qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac, avant de partir avec le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il traversait les rues, Link observait le paysage autour de lui qui avait tant changer, il trouvait ça un peu sinistre, voyant. Sa curiosité piquée, le futur médecin lui expliqua alors toute les rues et les quelques notions d'histoire qu'il avait retenue, Link écoutait sagement en regardant le tout, finalement il se stoppèrent devant une belle maison, comptant deux étages, au murs blanc parcouru de lières et de quelques roses, avec à l'arrière un jardin dont on pouvais aisément imaginer la grandeur.

Raveldor sortit ses clés de son sac et ouvrit la porte avant de rentrer avec l'hylien, il commença par lui faire visiter la maison, le rez de chaussée se composait d'un grand salon au meubles à l'ancienne, dans les tons crèmes ou noir. Attachée à ce salon derrière se trouvais une salle à manger avec en son centre une table de bois finement sculpté de forme circulaire, il y avait contre les murs de grande armoire de bois. Vitrée qui laissait entrevoir un service de vaisselle impeccable, avec au dessus de leurs têtes un lustre de verre.. Ou de cristal peut-être ? Enfin, dans une pièce voisine se trouvais une grande cuisine, un peu plus moderne, dans les tons blanc et noir, avec au cette de la pièce un Îlot.

Il retournèrent au hall d'entrée ou Raveldor vint doucement soulever Link plaçant chacune de ses jambes autour de sa hanche de le but de monter les escaliers. Il lui fis alors visiter la salle de bain qui possédait une baignoire gigantesque, la chambre et le bureau de son père et ensuite sa chambre.

-Je dors ici, tu dormira avec moi tout le longs de ton séjours, ça te dérange de partager un lit avec quelqu'un ?

Link l'observa un instant et hocha négativement la tête, le lit était bien assez large, puis de toute façon, Il n'avait même jamais essayer de dormir avec quelqu'un.

-Parfait, je te laisse toute la journée pour t'habituer à la maison, et demain on commencera les exercices pour réhabiliter tes jambes. On ira aussi te chercher quelque vêtements.

Link baissa les yeux vers sa tenue, il ne portait qu'une longue chemise médicale blanche.

Il ne se voyait pas porter ça tout le temps..

Souriant doucement, le Gerudo le souleva à nouveau, et descendis les marchés le plaçant à nouveau dans la chaise.

-Je vais commencer par te préparer un bon repas, j'ai vu que tu n'avait rien manger depuis hier !

Déclara il un peu sévère, Link le suivit alors des qu'il eu compris le système des roues. Il s'installa près de l'îlot et le regarda alors s'activer derrière les fourneau intriguer, ce jeune homme lui ressemblait tellement.. Mais en bien plus sympathique.. Enfin qui était il pour le juger, il ne le connaissait même pas en dehors du champs de bataille.

Alors qu'il préparait le repas, le téléphone sonna, il le décrocha de son socle et décrocha.

-Allô ?

Oh papa

oui tout va bien ici

tu rentre plus tôt ? Demain ? Cool !

Oui, il est arriver, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin que tu m'apprennent la langue des signes, il est muet..

Hm ? Oh oui, merci, à demain !

Il raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et le remis à sa place avant de dresser deux assiettes et en donner une à Link

-Je te présenterai mon père demain ! Tu verra, il fait un peu peur au premier abord mais il est plutôt cool.

Link le regarda et hocha la tête, avant de commencer à manger lentement, les yeux brillant, Raveldor était douer en cuisine ! D'ailleurs celui-ci lui offrit un sourire gigantesque.

-ça te plaît ? Tant mieux !

Déclara il en riant légèrement, il se mit face à lui et entama alors son repas, pensif, une fois terminer, il accompagna Link à la salle de bain et lui donna un t-shirt à lui, avec la taille de l'hylien. Ce serai largement suffisant.. Il lui donna tout ce qu'il fallait et lui prépara son bain, avant de l'y placer.

Link en retirant ses vêtements était un peu embarrasser, il était de nature plutôt pudique de base. Il constata également que ces milles ans sans bouger avait fait disparaître tout les muscles qu'il avait forger au cours de sa jeunesse à travailler dans la ferme.. Et durant son aventure à travers Hyrule

Raveldor s'installa sur une chaise proche de la baignoire et commença à lire un livre calmement le temps que il puisse se laver et se détendre un peu, au bout d'une demi heure, Link tenta de se lever pour sortir et fus stopper par le plus grand qui le sortit et l'aida à de sécher en le maintenant debout

Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler le t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse tant il était petit, il le conduisit à la chambre en le soutenant par les hanches pour qu'il travaille un peu ses jambes, arriver, il s'installa et fixa son nouveau locataire

-Dit moi ? Voudrait tu regarder un film ?

Devant l'air perdu de Link, Raveldor se souvint alors du petit détail

-Un film, c'est une histoire qui est racontée par des gens qui incarne le rôle des personnages de l'histoire.

Link hocha alors la tête, la curiosité piquer à vif, le jeune gerudo l'aida à s'installer dans le lit, puis se rendis à une armoire et regarda un instant les films, il en choisis un au hasard et le mis en route avant de se changer et rejoindre le jeune homme dans le lit, et commencer à regarder le film, Link était captiver, se demandant comment il pouvait voir les gens à travers cet étrange petite fenêtre, cependant, il s'en dormit bien rapidement au cours de celui-ci, Raveldor était déjà endormit depuis un moment, étendus de tout son long un bras derrière sa tête et l'autre le long de son corps.

Le sommeil de Link commençant à devenir agité, il se calma rapidement lorsqu'il attrapa quelques chose de chaud, qu'il vint serrer contre lui, c'était grand et rassurant..

Le matin qui suivit, le roux ouvrit les yeux et fus un peu surpris de trouver le jeune Hyliens agrippé à son haut, alors qu'il avait un bras autour de lui, mais, il semblait tellement paisible qu'il n'eu pas le cœurs a bouger, il attendis alors que le blond s'éveille, ce qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes, Link se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et s'étira, Le Gerudo lui sourit alors

-Bien dormit ?

Link tourna la tête vers lui, et la veille lui revint en mémoire, il hocha la tête, Raveldor sourit et quitta le lit

-descendons déjeuner, on commencera les exercices après.

Il vint soulever Link par les hanches, et le fis marcher jusqu'au escalier en le soutenant, il l'aida à descendre les marches, lentement, mais en voyant les difficulté et les tremblement auxquels il était sujet, il le souleva alors d'un bras, Link vint s'accrocher à son cou, alors qu'il arrivait en bas des escaliers, il le déposa et tenta de le faire marcher à nouveau, jusqu'à la cuisine, lentement.

Il l'aida à s'installer sur un des tabouret et attrapa le lait et les céréales, il en prépara un bol à Link, et un pour lui même, avant de commencer à manger.

Le petit déjeuner passa assez vite en soit, après, il l'installat dans le canapé et commença alors à lui faire travailler ses jambes, chance pour lui, le jeune homme semblait particulièrement déterminer.

Il passa de longues heures à lui faire faire divers exercices, des battements de jambes, des mouvements, se maintenir à un meuble pour rester debout. Il travaillèrent ainsi toute la matinée.

Après le repas de midi, le Gerudo le plaça dans sa chaise, avec une couverture sur les jambes, il pris la bourses et l'emmena alors fans quelques boutiques de vêtements, il lui pris plusieurs sous vêtement, des haut assez simple, des pulls et des pantalon, l'aidant à les tester en cabine un à un, quatres heures ils passèrent ainsi à lui faire une garde robe, s'attaquant ensuite au chaussures, il découvrit alors la préférence de Link pour les chaussures ouverte et les bottes.. Étrangement, les basquette ne semblait pas lui convenir au niveau eu confort. Enfin.

Les achats terminer, il rentra alors, et au vu du soleil gigantesque qui ornait le ciel, il décida d'emmener link dans le jardin pour la suite des exercices.

Les muscles du jeune Hylien semblait se souvenirs de leurs ancienne force, car au crépuscule déjà il avait nettement progresser, il était à présent capable de tenir debout seul, cependant marcher constituait toujours une épreuve, alors. Il se déplaçait accrocher au mains du grand roux.

**Cryosis**

Ganondorf avait survécu de justesse au combat contre Link, affaiblit, il avait refuser d'abandonner et avait feint sa mort pour prendre le temps de récupérer des forces, mais les choses n'avaient pas tourner selon ses plans.

Au bout de 100 ans, il c'était introduit parmis la population d'Hyrule afin d'y vivre paisiblement, le temps de réunies sa puissance

Durant des décennies il avait vécu à la capitale, avec un jours l'optique de prendre le trone une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il ferait en sorte d'éliminer le courage avant...

Durant ce temps, il avait pris le temps de connaître ses congénère, de leurs parler, voir même de s'y attacher... Au point où il c'était trouver une femme... Son désir de vengeance avait fini par disparaître quand son fils était né, il était bien et avait une bonne situation, et voir le visage de son enfant, l'avait comme résigner à vouloirs le meilleurs pour lui.

Sept ans après la naissance de Raveldor, sa femme avait fini par succomber à un cancer, qui malheureusement avait été découvert trop tard que pour pouvoirs l'éliminer, c'était ce qui avait décider son petit bout de chou à devenir médecin.

Il c'était toujours bien entendu avec son fils, ils avaient une grande complicité, comme des meilleurs amis, il lui avait tout appris et le soutenait.

À ce jours, Ganon travaillait en tant que directeurs commercial, il voyageait donc souvent pour assister à des conférence.

La veille, il avait appeler son fils, comme tout les soirs afins de prendres des nouvelles, et celui ci avait eu la bonté de lui rappeler que a présent ils avaient un troisième locataires, il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Il arriva finalement chez lui, et entra sa voiture dans l'allée, il en sortit ferma la porte et entra, il fut d'abord surpris de ne trouver personnes, jusqu'à entendre.

-N'ai pas peur. Je te tiens, Vas-y avance..

C'était la voix de son fils, et elle venait du jardin, il avança alors vers la salle à manger et la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, celle ci était ouverte, il passa donc et vis son fils de dos, avec accrocher à ses bras, de petite mains, fines, pâle... Alors comme ça son fils avait ramener une fille, il sourit en coin, puis... Perdit son sourire quand il se tourna de côté en faisant avancer son patient...

C'était une blague pas vrai ?! Le destin ne pouvais pas être aussi cruel.

Perdu a maudire le destin, il finit par remarquer deux grand yeux bleu qui le fixait avec terreur.

-Salut papa !

**Cryosis**

**_Up, up, voilà la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Je ne vous oublie pas pour Winter Hope, mais. Je recommencerai à écrire quand j'aurais un regains d'inspiration_**


End file.
